


boy with the broken halo [a Dean Winchester fanmix]

by red_b_rackham



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angstangstangst, Carry On My Wayward Son, Digital Art, Fanart, Fanmix, Feels Explosion, Gen, Music, come wallow with me, i just have a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the good soldier, the brother, the righteous man, the demon. for the man who carries the world, who tries to save it, who will turn it inside out to protect his brother.</p><p>for the hunter so filled with guilt and self-loathing he can't see the hero he truly is. for the wayward son.</p><p>(dean through the seasons, and beyond. come wallow in the feels.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	boy with the broken halo [a Dean Winchester fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

> So many fitting songs!! I had a hard time narrowing it down once I got going (so there'll probably/definitely be more Dean mixes from me XD). I also tried not to use all the most typical songs that everybody else is using - minus Carry On, of course, which is too perfect and iconic not to include (I opted to bookend this mix with two different versions.) Enjoy. :)

_"I wish I didn't feel a damn thing."_

  

 

[ [listen on 8 tracks](http://8tracks.com/redbessrackham87/boy-with-the-broken-halo) ]

 

_track listing & lyric bits:_

1\. **carry on my wayward son (spn edit)**   //  kansas

_carry on my wayward son_  
_there'll be peace when you are done_

 

2\. **highway to hell**   //  ac/dc

_i'm on the highway to hell / on the highway to hell_  
_no stop signs / speed limits_  
_nobody's gonna slow me down_

 

3\. **sinister kid**   //  the black keys

_a drop dead sprint from the day he's born / straight into his maker's arms_  
_and that's me, that's me / the boy with the broke halo_  
_and that's me, that's me / the devil won't let me be_

_i got a tortured mind / and my blade is sharp_  
_a bad combination / in the dark_

 

4\. **run daddy run**   //  miranda lambert (feat. pistol annies)

 _i've been gatherin' the pieces / of all these shattered hearts_  
_and i don't care where you go to / and i don't care where you land_  
_just get outta there daddy, as fast as you can_...

_daddy can you hear / the devil drawing near_  
_like a bullet from a gun / run, daddy, run_

 

5\. **barton hollow** //  the civil wars

 _i'm a dead man walkin' here / but that's the least of all my fears_...

_devil gonna follow me e'er i go_  
_won't do me no good / washin' in the river_  
_can't no preacher man / save my soul_

 

6\. **lose your soul**   //  dead man's bones

 _oh, you're gonna lose your soul, tonight_  
_you're gonna lose your soul, you're gonna lose your soul_  
_tonight, tonight_...

_i get up to this feelin' / keeps me on the run_

 

7\. **skin & bones ** //  david j. roch

 _don't lose your soul as your eyes roll shut_  
_don't worry it will be over_  
_hold on though you're alone / i am there with you_  
_that much as least i can promise_...

 _i have no fear of death itself_  
_so don't try and save me / and please god, forsake me_  
_i'll suffer alone / i just want to be left_...

_i am skin and bones_

 

8\. **broken crown**   //  mumford & sons

_i'll never be / your chosen one..._

_but oh my heart, was flawed / i knew my weakness_  
_so hold my hand / consign me not to darkness_

_so crawl on my belly / 'till the sun goes down_  
_i'll never wear / your broken crown_

 

9\. **how it ends**   //  devotchka

_and in your heart / you know what you gotta do_  
_they all depend on you_

_and you already know_  
_yes, you already know / how this will end..._

_and in your soul / they poked a million holes_  
_but you never let 'em show..._

 

10\. **trials of the past** // sbtrkt

_you're a carrier, a carrier / of the light inside of you..._

_the ghoulish entities / they come floatin' through the walls_  
_and the ghostly enemies / they come floatin' through your door..._

_going with the flow / without ever knowing / where i wanna be_  
_so i got into crazy situations_  
_a loyal soldier who acts who acts who acts / but never asks_

 

11\. **beat the devil's tattoo**   // black rebel motorcycle club

_you have forsaken / all the love you've taken_  
_sleepin' on a razor / there's nowhere left to fall_  
_your body's achin' / every bone is breakin'_  
_nothin' seems to shake it / it just keeps holdin' on..._

_open up your eyelids / and let your demons run_

_i thread the needle through / you beat the devil's tattoo_

 

12\. **cain**   //  cousin marnie

_where ya been, cain / where ya been_  
_where's your brother..._

_you're shaking now / your brother's blood_  
_left alone / what have you done_  
_your father's boy / your mother's son_

 

13\. **back in black**   //  ac/dc

_back in black / i hit the sack_  
_i been too long i'm glad to be back..._

_they gotta catch me if they want me to hang_  
_'cause i'm back on track / i'm beatin' the flack_  
_nobody's gonna get me on another rap_  
_so look at me now / i'm just makin' my play_  
_don't try to push your luck / just get outta my way_

 

14\. **don't stop me now**   //  queen

_tonight / i'm gonna have myself a real good time_  
_i feel alive_  
_and the world / it's turnin' inside out, yeah..._

_i'm gonna go, go, go / there's no stoppin' me..._

_don't stop me now_  
_i'm havin' such a good time / i'm havin' a ball_  
_don't stop me now_

 

15\. **turn blue**   //  the black keys

_in the dead of the night / i start to lose control_  
_but i carry the weight / like i've always done before_  
_it gets so heavy at times / but what more can i do_  
_i got to stay on track / just like pops told me to_

_i really don't think you know_  
_there could be hell / below, below_  
_i really do hope you know_  
_there could be hell / below, below_

 

16\. **don't fear the reaper**   //  gus

_all our times have come_  
_here but now they're gone..._

_we'll be able to fly / don't fear the reaper_

 

17\. **o death**   //  jen titus

_oh, death / oh, death / oh, death_  
_won't you spare me over 'till another year..._

_when god is gone and the devil takes hold_  
_who'll have mercy on your soul_

 

18.  **how'm i supposed to die**   //  civil twilight

_how'm i supposed to die / where there's only one way to live_

 

19\. **sleeping at last**   // arctic

_[ instrumental ]_

_[ fic accompaniment:[this is it (the apocalypse)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3304769) ]_

 

20\. **carry on my wayward son (lullaby edit)** // mina harrison

_lay your weary head to rest_  
_don't you cry no more_


End file.
